1. Field of the Invention
It is an innovative structural design related to a holding ring type hand controller device, wherein it is comprised of that the surface of its casing body is installed with a control ball, a display screen and a selectable interface device, in addition the said casing body is further traversely penetrated with one or more than one ring type finger holding holes, as well as its inside is combined with the installation of functional circuits constituted by batteries and electrical or electronic circuits or relevant softwares according to functional requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Casing structures of the conventional hand held controller devices such as remote controllers, hand game players, hand held electronic counter devices or other hand held man-machine interface controller device are designed to match for human hand holding, wherein they have a larger bulky volume and worse controllability.